La Familia de mi novia
by ritsuka10
Summary: El frío, calculador e indiferente Draco Malfoy ha encontrado el amor en el personaje menos pensado. Ella es dulce, amable y una justiciera social, que contrasta con su personalidad. Aún siendo dos polos opuestos se aman y su relación ha madurado por eso Draco ha decidido conocer a fondo a su familia, la cual es un conjunto de pelirrojos y raros agregados.
1. Welcome

Su mirada no se lograba apartar de esa mujer de cabellos castaños, le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, muchas lunas antes odio esos rizos pero ahora le parecían hipnóticos sus movimientos. El objeto de observación usaba una falda redonda azul marino, con un cinturón grueso café, una blusa manga corta blanca con lunares azules. Lucía elegante y casual, el perfecto look de la mano derecha del ministro de magia. Él odiaba esas reuniones, detestaba verse rodeado de tantos leones cuando él era una completa serpiente.

—Granger luce hermosa .—La voz de un hombre llegó a sus oídos.—Es una pena que esté saliendo con un bastardo.

El hombre de cabellos rubios dirigió su asesina mirada al punto donde alcanzo a escuchar la crítica, entonces sus labios se unieron dejando ver su molestia. Abandonó el sitio para dirigirse al baño, se cansó de las críticas dirigidas a su relación, de lo loca que estaba la leona por enredarse con una serpiente. Draco Malfoy después de la guerra decidió alejarse del ojo público, se refugió con sus amigos más cercanos y familia. Sus padres luchaban día con día contra sus prejuicios.

—Nunca pensé que invitaran a un mortifago a la fiesta.—Una voz femenina se escuchó.— Bueno debemos admitir que Potter no quedo muy bien de la cabeza, mira que casarse con la Lunática no es buena señal.

—Oye que otra le quedaba, Ginevra se fugó con su ex novio Dean.—Otra mujer agregó a la conversación, el rubio trató de pegarse más a la pared de árboles para no ser detectado.— Es una pena que no terminaran juntos, hacían una hermosa pareja como Ron y Hermione.

—El novio que tiene la pobre.— Intervino una señora ya mayor.—Espero pronto deje a ese mal hombre, no le da buena imagen si quiere lanzarse para el puesto de primer ministro.

Malfoy rodó los ojos para continuar su camino. Se detuvo un momento para girarse y observar ese hermoso jardín repleto de magos. Nadie sabía que la propiedad era suya, su novia le había pedido el favor de prestarle la casa para la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amigo. Draco odiaba las fiestas con mucha gente, detestaba que su jardín fuera pisoteado y claramente no le agradaba el héroe nacional pero fue un favor especial que ella le solicitó. Le prometió darle todo lo que deseara, él era aun Malfoy que cumplia su palabra.

—Tu casa es hermosa.—El hombre fue interceptado por un pelirrojo, por primera vez alguien en esa reunión le dirigía la palabra.—Mis padres no estaban convencidos pero a Luna le ha encantado el sitio, las margaritas han sido un regalo muy agradable.

—Hermione me ha dicho que son las favoritas de Luna, ya que fueron las primeras flores que le regaló Harry.— Contestó con un tono seco, trataba de suavizar su voz pero no era capaz de cambiarlo después de que tantos años se entrenó para estar a la defensiva.— De ella fue la idea originalmente, me ha comentado que piensan quedarse el fin de semana.

George llevó la mano a su cabeza para rascarse con nerviosismo, no estaba seguro si esa decisión no fue demasiado atrevida. Una cosa era que Malfoy prestara una de sus casas para la fiesta y otra irse de gorrones todo el fin de semana. Había sido idea de su hermano Ron, quien le gustaba presionar al rubio de diferentes ángulos. Le pone pruebas para comprobar si realmente ese seco, frío y cortante sujeto amaba a su amiga.

—Les extiendo la invitación para que se tomen la semana, el pueblo es hermoso y próximamente habrá una celebración.—Agregó seriamente mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules.— Le vendrá bien algo de descanso a tu esposa.

—Gracias, le comentaré al resto—-El chico asintió con una sonrisa, ese hombre le daba escalofríos, a veces le recordaba al profesor Snape. —Hablando de ella, debo ir a buscarla, nuestro pequeño Fred es un desastre.

George escapó buscando con la mirada a Angeline, entonces escuchó una característica risa, se giró a mirar a Hermione riendo rodeada de sus compañeras de colegio. Ella era tan alegre, tan libre, distinta al colegio, la guerra la volvió más desinhibida, seguía siendo amable y una alma justiciera. Tan diferente a esa serpiente.

Draco llego al baño donde se detuvo delante del espejo. Su piel era casi blanca, labios rosas pálidos, un perfil afilado y varonil. Sus cabellos rubios casi plateados estaban atados y formaban una coleta baja. Ella odiaba que llevara el cabello largo pero a él le gustaba. Su barba crecía también en la barbilla. Ladeo su cabeza era guapo, siempre lo fue por eso nunca le faltó la compañía femenina, una malévola sonrisa apareció, también llegó a probar la compañia masculina, un secreto que solo Hermione sabía.

—Malfoy .—Un hombre de piel morena salió de uno de los baños, era el esposo de la otra mejor amiga de su leona.— ¿No tendrás una casa en Tailandia ? .—El moreno cuestionó bromeando.— Ginny quiere ir de vacaciones ahí.

—Quizá.—Contestó en tono seco, ¿Quien se creían que era esa bola de Weasley? aunque recordó que mientras presumía de sus mansiones a su novia le mencionó una en Tailandia.—Les paso la información con hermione.

Dean dibujó una sonrisa, no sin antes de darle una leve palmada en la espalda, escapó del baño ante el seño fruncido. El moreno comprobaba que ese hombre era una combinación de Lucius y Snape, seguía sin entender cómo alguien tan brillante y lleno de amor salía con un témpano de hielo. Aunque era una graciosa y divertida situación.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Draco, volvió la vista para inspeccionar su aspecto. Siempre usaba ropa negra, cara y elegante pero oscura. Una vez Hermione le regaló en navidad unos pantalones a los que los muggles llaman jeans, le agradaban pero solo los usaba cuando visitaba a sus suegros. Cerró los ojos para mentalizarse, debía aprender a volver a convivir con las personas ,salir de su área de confort. Esa fue la última promesa que realizó, después de su más reciente pelea.

El hombre volvió a la fiesta, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir, usaba una playera de manga larga que dejaban ver su tonificado cuerpo. De pronto sintió como unos delgados dedos se apoderaban de su brazo izquierdo entonces se topó con una radiante sonrisa. Ahí estaba ella.

—Te andaba buscando, es momento del brindis.— La castaña le aviso para llevar esos labios rojos a su mejilla. —Espero no te andes escondiendo.

EL hombre negó entonces la chica se colgó de su cuello, lo miró fijamente a los ojos para besarlo apasionadamente. Draco llevó las manos a esas caderas para aferrarse a ella.

—Extrañaba esta sensación.—Agregó contenta cerrando los ojos y juntando las puntas de su narices.—Me gustas mucho.—Abrió los ojos para volver a sonreír.—Creo estamos dando un espectáculo.

El rubio con una sonrisa de lado asintió lentamente, llevando sus labios a la mejilla y depositar un beso. La castaña era muy efusiva con sus demostraciones de cariño, cuando la esperaba a las fueras del ministerio para ir a cenar, la chica comenzaba a correr gritando su nombre cuando estaban a una distancia de 10 metros, captando la atención de todos los magos. Fue arrastrado al centro de la fiesta. Sentía esas miradas en su persona, eran similares a la primera vez que caminaron por el callejón Diagon tomados de la mano.

—¿Tú también estabas buscandos snorkack cuerno arrugado ?.—Una despistada rubia le cuestionó en voz baja a la serpiente. Parecía que ella también fue buscada y arrastrada por su pareja para escuchar el brindis.—¿Sabes si hay heliopatas en el bosque?

—No sé, quizá puede haber podemos investigar más tarde.—COntestó sin saber que respuesta darle, la chica rubia emitió un grito ahogada para después dibujar una sonrisa para volver sus ojos a su compañero y recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

Harry no escucho esa pequeña conversación debido a que tenía la mirada puesta en su padrino.

—Eres tan encantador.— La castaña agregó posándose al frente y obligando que el rubio la abrazara por la espalda.—Pero si Harry se entera que animaste a su prometida a ir al bosque a buscar un animal que no existe va asesinarte. —Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó. —No sabía que te gustaran las chicas comprometidas, nuevo fetiche anotado.

Draco rodó los ojos, ser parte de ese manada era complicado. Muchos pelirrojos por evitar, los niños comenzaban a multiplicarse, ya no eran comadrejas sino conejos. Malfoy entonces llevó sus ojos a donde el resto observaba. Ahí estaba ella comadreja que más odiaba. Ron levantaba una copa captando la atención de todos, a su lado estaba su novia que lo miraba perpleja y enamorada.

—Harry has sido como un hermano más, si fuera hijo único eso sería maravilloso pero al venir de una familia tan numerosa la verdad solo fui feliz porque los gemelos tendrían otra víctima a quien torturar además de mi .—Una pequeña risa se escuchó en el público.— Eres mi mejor amigo, hemos pasado juntos por las pruebas más difíciles, peleamos hombro a hombro y ganamos.

Harry pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Luna, con una amable sonrisa puesta en su rostro.

— Siempre he deseado verte feliz, ser libre y agrandar a la familia Weasley.—Los pelirrojos levantaron el brazo para hacer acto de presencia.—Cuando me confesaste que tu corazón era de Luna me sorprendí, debo admitirlo, pero entonces recordé que no pides de quien enamorarte.

El pelirrojo llevó su mirada a su novia, Parvati se convirtió en el amor de su vida. La chica le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

—El amor llega a nosotros con diferentes rostros, solo de nosotros depende abrir los brazos y aceptarlo.—Harry llevó sus ojos a Luna, quien lo beso en los labios.—Sé que ella siempre te mantendrá en un mundo lleno de fantasía y dicha donde las pesadillas no tienen entrada.—El hombre ahora llevos sus ojos a Luna.—Cuida de él y bienvenida a la Familia.

Luna dibujó una sonrisa. Esos pelirrojos también se volvieron una parte de ella. No se sentía tan loca ni sola cuando visitaba la madriguera porque ahí cada uno de ellos era un personaje.

—Les deseo la felicidad que merecen. —Ahora el hombre llevó sus ojos al resto del público.—Se suponía que este discurso solo era para la dulce pareja de novios pero debo decir otra cosa.

Su mirada se centró en Draco, quien sintió una corriente fría recorrer su columna vertebral. Por uno segundo se imaginaba como la presa de comadrejas cazadoras. No le agradó la sensación.

—Hurón, cuando Mione nos dijo que eran pareja sentí mucha lástima.—Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.—Pero no por ella sino por ti.—Harry también se giró para observar al rubio, llevaba la misma sonrisa de loco que su amigo.—Bienvenido a la familia.

Todos los Weasley, parejas y los nuevos esposos gritaron emocionados. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas a su novio para que contestara con unas sabias palabras.

—Gracias por el recibimiento.—Su mandíbula se tensó .—Brindemos por los futuros señores Potter. Por Harry y Luna.

El público repitió el nombre de los novios. Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos para liberarse del agarre y abrazarlos, les deseo mucha felicidad. Draco se quedó estático en su sitio, la comadreja que más se oponía a su relación con Hermione en un breve mensaje la daba la bienvenida a su familia. Tomó la mano de su pareja al notar que la gente se aglomeraba alrededor de los prometidos. Llevó a la chica lejos del tumulto.

—¿Que significa lo que dijo Ronald?.—Le cuestiono tomándola por el rostro.—¿Hermione?

—Tendremos que agrandar el patio ya que entramos en la rotación para las fiestas familiares, tendremos que tomarnos fotos para las tarjetas navideñas, tendrás que elegir en qué equipo estar para los torneos Weasley de quidditch.— La chica entre risas numeraba con sus manos, desviando la mirada.— También estaremos en la lista de tíos buena onda que cuidan a sus sobrinos para que sus padres tengan una noche libre, quizá te molesten para que le prestes una de tus tantas casas para vacacionar.

Draco abrió los ojos, él deseaba tener una vida con Hermione Granger no cargar con toda la madriguera. Los brazos de la castaña rodearon su cuello, la chica deposito varios besos en es frío rostro, que solo dibujaba un porcentaje mínimo de su sopresa.

—Te lo advertí Draco, te dije que venía con una familia muy grande a mis espaldas.— La chica esbozó una burlona sonrisa para atrapar sus labios.—No puedo esperar a verte bailar.—El hombre levantó la ceja preocupado.—Harry para su boda quiere bailar un Gangnam style con su caballeros de honor.

El hombre se alejó un poco, dando un paso hacia atrás asustado.

—¡Oh sí!, mi dulce Draco te veré mover esta buena retaguardia que te cargas .—La chica le dio una ligera nalgada. —Por qué serás caballero de honor en la próxima boda de Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Este también iba a ser un oneshot pero quiero escribir escenas de Draco lidiando con la familia Weasley y todas sus locuras. Espero les guste y no olviden decirme que les parece la idea.


	2. Lost

Unos labios rosas pálidos devoraban la carnosa piel canela de un cuello, los gemidos escapaban de una sedienta boca que suplicaba por más contacto. Un par de manos blancas fuertes apresaron la carne de unos bien formados glúteos. Una mujer fue depositada sobre la cama, un hombre se acomodó entre sus piernas subiendo el vestido por encima de los muslos, entonces llevó sus dientes a la piel para morderla.

—Gane la apuesta. —El hombre comentó en un suspiro cuando observo las bragas de la chica.—Encaje dorado, eres toda una Gryffindor, querida.

—Me viste ponerlos en la mañana.—La mujer le contestó elevando los brazos para tentarlo con la boca.—Te falta ver el resto.

Ambos labios se devoraron ansiosos, al terminar la chica se volteo quedando boca abajo, entonces el hombre con los dientes comenzó a bajar el cierre hasta la espalda baja, llevo los labios a esa zona para depositar un cálido beso. Lentamente fue despojando a la chica de esa prenda, fue esparciendo candentes besos en la piel desnuda. Hermione se giró para mirarlo de frente, se volvieron a devorar. La mano de Draco fue descendiendo hasta llegar al borde de boxer de encaje, ahí se deslizó hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Gemidos ahogados escapaban de los blancos dientes de la castaña que se movía extasiada por el toque de su amante. Tuvo varias parejas en el pasado, ninguna la toco como la serpiente lo hacía. Se deslizaba entre sus muslos, la mordía, besaba, la llenaba de eróticas caricias, tocaba el cielo con él. Labios tocaban sus pechos, los lamían, mordían su sostén quedó botado en algún sitio acompañando el resto de su ropa.

Draco se erguía para sacarse la camisa, su pecho blanco con algunas cicatrices. La castaña logró observan ese forme pecho, el abdomen plano y con algunos cuadros formándose, le fascinaba esa nívea piel, esos viejos recuerdos del pasado. En un inicio aquella marca negra sobre su brazo la asustaba pero ya no, los errores también eran parte del hombre que amaba. La mujer se levantó para besar su cuello, dejó algunas marcas rojizas, continuo hasta llegar a las clavículas,. Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy sexi.

En medio de los jadeos y sonidos obscenos un ruido de pasos corriendo por el pasillo, risas ahogadas por el alcohol y golpes en la puerta detuvieron el sensual momento. Una mujer con claros signos de embriaguez llamaba el nombre de la heroína de la segunda guerra mundial.

—Si nos quedamos quietos quizá se vayan.—Mencionó la castaña aguantando la risa sabiendo que era imposible engañar a sus "hermanos". —Ellos pueden oler nuestro miedo.

Draco rodó los ojos, segundos antes una sensual mujer de rizos castaños abría sus piernas para él y ahora solo tenía a una adolescente escondiéndose de sus "hermanos mayores". En qué tremendo lio se fue a meter cuando se enamoró perdidamente de esa voluble mujer. Llevó sus dientes al cuello para dejar una ligera marca, Hermione se quejó por el acto con un falso puchero.

Unos golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de la pareja, las personas que estaban detrás de la puerta gritaban obscenidades y peleaban entre ellos.

—Anda Malfoy deja de escupir tu veneno con esa serpiente que necesitamos de ustedes.—Una burlona voz se colaba por la vieja madera de caoba.— Aunque sospecho que solo es una culebrita.

Se escucharon risas ante la burda broma.

—Lo siento cariño pero Mione ya me dijo que es una anaconda.— Agrego una voz femenina, mientras con sus manos simulaba el tamaño.—¡Hey, jovencitos chiflando y aplaudiendo!. Es una casa decente y dejen de hacer guarradas.

Una venita comenzaba asomarse en la frente de la serpiente. Draco descubrió que las comadrejas son barriles sin fondo cuando alcohol y comida se trataba. La fiesta de compromiso entro a una extraña fase después de la medianoche, cuando solo la familia cercana se quedó. Charlie y Ginevra iniciaron una juego llamado sorbo, sorbo, shot.

Que era una versión adulta del Pato Pato Ganso. Todos se sientan en ronda y un jugador va girando alrededor de la ronda tocando la cabeza de los jugadores, diciéndoles "sorbo". A cada persona que le tocan la cabeza tiene que tomar un trago hasta que el jugador elige a alguien para decirle "shot". Esa persona tiene que levantarse, perseguir al que lo eligió alrededor de la ronda, e intentar tocarlo. Si lo logra, pasa a ser quien elige, y si *no* lo logra, tiene que tomar un shot.

El heredero también recordó que su amada y linda novia podía convertirse en un camionero cuando se trataba de competir contra las comadrejas. Fue todo un espectáculo ver a la comadreja Percy tratar de correr cuando al dar un paso se iba contra el césped.

—Sabemos que están ahí.—Una ebria pelirroja gritaba entonces más manos se encargaron de golpear la puerta imitar un infernal ruido.—Andando que el futuro señor Lovegood está llorando porque su amada dueña de sus quincenas ha escapado.

Hermione rápidamente se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su compañero. Draco rodó los ojos cansado, se dejó caer sobre la cama abatido porque su candente noche era apagada por un cubetazo de agua fría, un motivo más para odiar a cara rajada. él necesitaba continuar en lo que se quedaron antes de ser molestado. La leona se puso una camisa y unos jeans para dirigirse a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a Dean sosteniendo a una ebria pelirroja, también estaba Bill tratando de mantenerse de pie.

—La pequeña cuervo dijo que iba a buscar unos "cosas de cuernos no sé que".—Comentó Dean tratando de no morder su lengua.—La dejamos sola unos minutos mientras buscábamos el embudo para Charlie, ya que mi cuñado jura que se puede tomar una botella de tequila sin vomitar.

Draco restregó su cara en las cobijas, esa familia de zanahorias andantes eran todo un caos.

—Andando Hurón albino.—Grito Ginny llevando la vista al rubio que estaba en la cama y se negaba a abandonarla.—Todos debemos buscar a la razón para que el Sr Lovegood no se suicide.

—¡Draco!.—La leona grito causando que el mencionado saltara asustado. Los invitados soltaron una risita de burla.—Es tu culpa por decirle que había una posibilidad que en el bosque vieran esas cosas.

El rubio alcanzó su camisa, bajaba la mirada avergonzado ya que él también le tenía miedo su adorada novia. Trato de levantar su barbilla con dignidad para seguir al trío, pero las burlonas risas de Dean y Ginny lo ponían nervioso. Bill por un segundo se había sentado en una silla y se quedó completamente dormido. El moreno trataba de mantener de pie a su prometida, que se enredaba con sus propias piernas.

—Bizcochito mejor te quedas a descansar.—EL chico mencionó levantando a la pelirroja como si fuera una muñeca, deposito un dulce beso en su frente. —Vamos a terminar los dos perdidos en una zanja.

—Esta bien mi dulce chocolate .—Contestó con un puchero para acercarse a su oído y susurrar algo que no alcanzó a escuchar la otra pareja.—Te estare esperando.

Ginny se quedó recostada sobre un sofá en la sala de esa enorme mansión. Los tres chicos salieron la jardín donde solo quedaban mesas y sillas vacías. La mansión Malfoy era un castillo de estilo renacentista con museo, un parque con orangerie y jardines de _estilo francés_ , _inglés_ y contemporáneo, también cuenta con un pabellón y un arboreto de 100 hectáreas de extensión Ahí es donde quizá la rubia escapó a buscar sus extrañas criaturas.

—¿no sería más sencillo sobrevolar la área?—-Cuestiono el rubio observando como los magos se animaban a entrar al orberato.-—Diablos ¿ Qué están tratando de hacer?

—Todos estamos tan borrachos que subir a una escoba sería suicidio.—El moreno indicó golpeando el hombro del rubio, quién lo miro fastidiado ¿Desde cuando se tenían tanta confianza?.—Oigan todos, tengo noticias.

El equipo de búsqueda consiste en un pelirrojo amante de los dragones quien dormía encima de una de las mesas, la comadreja mas odiada por la serpiente, quien casualmente iba semidesnudo, camisa sin fajar, peleaba con abrocharse los pantalones, quizá a él también lo interrumpieron en un momento importante. El tesoro nacional alias cara rajada que simulaba a un drogadicto tratando de encontrarse a su dealer favorito, el alcohol y los lentes rotos no le daban buen aspecto. Percy era el único callado y serio, entonces descubrió que estaba dormido. ¿Cómo podía dormir parado? ¿Acaso tenía genes de una gallina?

—Propongo que Draco alias hurón rebotador busque a Luna.—Gritó Dean con una malévola sonrisa.—Él fue quien le dijo a la guerita que quiza habia "esas madres que solo ella conoce" en la arboleda.

—Pequeña rata blanca como te atreves a decirle a mi prometida que puede existir esos bichos en el bosque.—El pelinegro caminó tambaleándose hasta sujetar al rubio por el cuello.—Cuando mi adorada, bella y hermosa princesa pregunta sobre bichos raros solo hay tres posibles respuestas.

Draco trataba de alejarse debido a que el sujeto tenía un aliento a león.

—La primera; no, no he escuchado sobre esas criaturas, preciosa rubia, número dos; No existen esas seres y la última: simplemente la ignoras y te vas.— El hombre entrecerró los ojos.—Claro que si usas la tercera te romperé la nariz por evadir una pregunta de mi dulce y encantadora novia.

El rubio frunció los labios, ¿Donde rayos le pasaban las instrucciones para tratar a la ravenclaw? existían miles de temas a no tocar con esa rara chica. El hombre se dio media vuelta llamando a uno de los elfos de la casa para que le trajera su escoba, el ser aparece con el objeto que le entregó en la mano.

—Yo iré a buscar a tu querida novia—-Enfrentó a Harry que peleaba con un arbusto para pasar hacia al bosque.— Tú aléjate de mi chica.—Señaló al pelirrojo que compartía la botella de whisky con Hermione—-Ustedes se mantienen alejados por lo menos 10 metros.

Hermione llevó la manos su cabeza simulando un saludo militar y después soltar una carcajada. Ron trato de imitar el gesto pero terminó cayendo hacia atrás entre las risas de los presentes. Draco comenzó a ascender por lo cielos, mientras sobrevolaba la zona observó como su novia era sentada en un punto a mitad del jardín y Ron comenzaba dar pasos gigantes como si contara la distancia, al llegar al décimo se sentó en el pasto y se giró para brindar con su amiga. Harry se mantuvo peleando con un arbusto que no lo dejaba cruzar, aunque sospechaba que su ropa se atoro en algún punto.

Draco llevó la mano a la cabeza, él solo quería una noche cargada de pasión y sexo salvaje con su hermosa novia pero eran las cuatro de madrugada tenía frío y debía buscar a una novia fugitiva. Observó una pequeña flama en una sección del bosque por lo cual fue descendiendo lentamente.

Se encontró al pelirrojo que faltó en su lista mental, ahí estaba George y su esposa Victorine haciendo "contacto con la naturaleza". El joven Malfoy sabía lo que era el porno, era uno de las ideas muggles que más le agradaban, solo por eso aprendió a usar la televisión y el reproductor de DVD. Se creía un amplio conocedor sobre el tema. Blaise contaba con una basta biblioteca que a veces compartía, pero nunca en esas horas de vídeos llegó a presenciar esas posiciones, ni esa entrega como el minuto que duraron sus ojos observando a esa comadreja y a su honorable esposa.

-—Hey pequeño hurón pervertido largo de aquí—-Gritó George lanzando un zapato mientras realizaban la posición "La yegua".—No, nos gustan los mirones.

El rubio elevo la escoba, alejándose de esa pornografica escena que sería digna de admiración por su amigo Blaise, claro que temía que Pantsy lo asesinara por incitar a su adorado marido. El rubio hombre continuó con su inspección, llevaba media hora recorriendo cada punto, comenzaba a sospechar que Luna huyó de su obsesivo prometido. La verdad no la culpaba, ese sujeto era un paranoico de primera.

Recordó la vez que casi mandó a un hospital a un muggle porque este le regaló una sonrisa a su novia cuando estaban en el cine, cuando el pobre tipo era empleado de la taquilla. Muchos magos vendían trabajar con la chica porque su novio, el jefe del departamento de aurores, los amenazaba con mandarlos a Azkaban si les faltaba al respeto, por ello el departamento donde trabaja lovegood estaba lleno de magas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar a su presa. La escoba fue descendiendo hasta quedar frente a la rubia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Un mini cap para que no se olviden de este fanfic, el cual no tiene una historia definida solo serán capitulos sobre eventos al azar, espero causarles alguna risa. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Saludos & Besos


	3. Revenge

Luna usaba un vestido vintage corto con estampado de mariposas, llevaba los hombros desnudos que dejaban ver esa cremosa piel, la ravenclaw era un espécimen femenino peculiar y atrayente para género opuesto. Caminaba descalza saltando entre las piedras que bordeaban el perímetro del rio. Su cabello era una maraña plateada debido a la excesiva cantidad de flores silvestres puestas en el. La serpiente admitió que tenía un aire sexi y mágico rodeándola, cara rajada era afortunado al lograr conquistarla. Bajo de la escoba para caminar hacia ella.

—Mentiste, no encontré algún animal interesante más que ardillas .—La chica se giró para mirarlo fijamente aburrida de haber esperado por su héroe.— ¿eres el príncipe azul que ha venido a rescatarme?

La chica levantó los brazos para colgarse del cuello del rubio y esbozo una coqueta sonrisa. EL hombre se tenso por el contacto, un fuerte aliento a alcohol rozó sus fosas nasales, ahora sabía la razón de sus tentadores movimientos. Draco enfoco la vista y noto cómo levantaba la ceja solicitando una respuesta a su pregunta inicial.

—Claro, soy tu príncipe quien vino a rescatarte.— La rubia soltó una risa para liberar al chico del agarre, se dirigió a tomar el saco de su prometido y recoger sus zapatos del piso.— ¿Te perdiste?

La rubia sacudió la cabeza negando, ella era buen guiándose en los lugares desconocidos, mantenía una brújula interna capaz de llevarla al punto que deseaba estar. Ella no se perdía solo buscaba caminos alternos para llegar a su destino.

—Vamos a casa, tengo sueño.—La chica bostezo cansada montando la escoba y estirando la mano para invitar al piloto a subir.— Siempre quise volar contigo.

Draco se montó en la escoba con la chica aferrada a su espalda. No entendía porque si conocía el camino no volvió por su propio pie, no estaba herida ni lastimada. Intentó regresar lo más rápido posible pero la rubia lo obligó a dar más vueltas por el bosque para ver si encontraban algún interesante animal. La única situación sorprendente que encontraron fue a Fred con su esposa haciendo otra posición comprometedora. Era increíble la fortaleza sexual que tenía ese pelirrojo.

—¿Por favor no me digas que usaste ese objeto muggle? —El rubio le cuestiono preocupado al notar como la chica guardaba un aparato que los muggles usaban para comunicarse.—Sabias perfectamente que ellos estaban ahí ¿verdad?.

— Fred me debe una de cuando estropeo mi noche con Harry en Grecia, ahora tengo una arma muy importante para mantenerlo a raya.—Confesó con una mueca de victoria dibujada en su rostro.—Te recomiendo ir encontrando secretos y guárdalos para que en el futuro puedas extorsionar a los Weasley, es una familia peligrosa.

Draco soltó un pesado suspiro, el tono usado le recordaba a un general dandolo consejos al cabo para sobrevivir a una cruel guerra. Cuando llegaron al jardín descubrieron; Ron no estaba, Charlie desapareció pero lograron ver una mesa flotando en el lago donde quizá estaba el pelirrojo, Percy continuaba dormido pero estaba vez había caído de frente sobre el pasto. Harry era el único que acompañaba a su amiga. Al verlos el pelinegro se puso de pie y corrió para abrazar a su prometida.

—Lo siento mucho.—Largas y pesadas lágrimas escapaban de esos ojos y corrían por el rostro. Harry se aferró desesperado al pequeño cuerpo de su prometida.—No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra a Cho.

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Luna, quien internamente celebraba que su castigo hubiese rendido le gustaba que otras brujas tocaran lo suyo.

— Lo siento tanto mi pequeño bizcochito de vainilla.—Sollozaba penosamente mientras la chica limpiaba enternecida aquellos mocos con una manga del saco.— Perdoname caramelito de mantequilla.

—Esta bien pedacito de chocolate azucarado.—Contestó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.—No llores mi lindo mapache de miel.

Malfoy entonces entendió que ese escape se debía a que mientras consumían alcohol al héroe nacional se le escapó decir que una semana antes se topó con su ex novia y fueron a tomar un cafe. Aquella huida fue una venganza por parte de la ravenclaw, quien en ese momento consolaba a su famoso prometido. Una corriente fría recorrió su columna vertebral al notar el gesto de maldad dibujado en la cara de la aguila.

—Las chicas podemos ser malas cuando estamos celosas.—Agregó Hermione estirando la mano para que su novio le ayudará a ponerse de pie.— Así que mucho cuidado de hablar con tus ex novias.

—Ninguna de ellas ha querido dirigirme la palabra después de que las dejara.—Contestó orgulloso para sujetar por la cintura a su adorada castaña quien tenía las piernas como gelatina.— ¿Qué gano con coquetear con las plebeyas cuando tengo a la reina en mis brazos?.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento al sentir esa lujuriosa mirada sobre su cuerpo. Devoro esos pálidos labios, introdujo su lengua con sabor a whisky para embriagar a su compañero con su esencia. Cuando Draco se hundia en plácido sabor de los labios de su amada, alcanzó a escuchar una extraordinaria conversación proveniente de los próximos esposos. La ravenclaw le preguntaba ¿Eres mi príncipe que me ha esperado?. colgada al cuello de su prometido.

—No.—El hombre tajantemente contestó sumergiendo el rostro en el arco de su cuello donde dejó una visible marca. —Soy Marco Antonio, mi adorada Cleopatra.

El moreno devoró los labios de su amada mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y la arrinconaba entre unos arbustos. Draco enfoco su mirada en esa pareja, no entendía ¿Qué significado tenía aquella pregunta?. Hermione ladeo la cabeza para enfocar sus ojos en el espectáculo que daba el héroe de la guerra mágica al manoseara a su prometida sin un grado de pudor. Harry cargó a Luna para caminar en dirección a la mansión, era claro que apenas la noche iniciaba para ellos.

—Una vez escuche a Harry contestar que era Watson.—La leona comentó con una sonrisa atrapando la atención de su novio.—Para esa ocasión Luna era Sherlock Holmes, y ambos iban a descubrir quién era el brujo que causaba desastres en un barrio muggle.

Las palabras de la leona en lugar de limpiar el panorama de Draco lo sumergieron en un mar de dudas. ¿Qué clase de estúpido juego desarrollaban esa rara pareja?. Todos los amigos, conocidos y familiares de su novia les faltaba un tornillo. No olvidaba a la pareja de pervertidos que encontró en el bosque, ni a su amiga Ginevra a a quien le gustaba eso de los trajes de látex durante las relaciones sexuales. Aunque eso de imaginarse a la leona en un catsuit, no le parecía mala idea.

—Harry se convierte en el compañero de juegos que Luna necesita para cada una de sus aventuras.—Soltó con una angelical sonrisa.—Ellos son novios, amantes, amigos, compañeros de juegos, cada uno complementa al otro.

Draco afilo su vista, el tono usado por su novia le daba entender que ella admiraba esa clase de relaciones. Ese era el fin de los noviazgos ¿Verdad? no solo ser un compañero en la cama o de fiesta, sino ser un amigo, formar un equipo que se dedica a pelear para alcanzar juntos la meta.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a convertirme en el personaje que necesites para la historia que desees tener.—El hombre la sujetó por la espalda para hundir sus labios en la nuca.— Seré tu príncipe, héroe, tú Sancho Panza para cada locura que decidas emprender.

La leona se giró para volver a colgarse del cuello de su pareja. Draco no solía ser muy expresivo o cursi como el resto de las personas. Guardaba sus sentimientos en una caja bajo llave, muy raramente dejaba escapar sus emociones. A veces ella misma se cuestionaba el porque lo amaba tanto entonces de repente, sin mucha algarabía Draco soltaba comentarios capaces de derretir la misma Antártida.

—Te adoro DRACO MALFOY.—Gritó emocionada logrando despertar a un somnoliento Percy que se puso de pie y asustado miró su alrededor para volver a caer dormido .— Ahora como recompensa por ser el mejor novio del mundo, voy a usar el disfraz que tanto te gusta.

Más tardó el chico en entender la recompensa que estar los dos parados frente la puerta de su habitación. No le importaba si la comadreja del lago murió ahogado o la del jardín se congelaba por la brisa matutina. Nada le importaba más que ver a su querida castaña enfundada en ese traje de policía muggle. Su más grande debilidad era ver a su hermosa novia metida en traje de enfermera, maid, colegiala, diablita, conejita, gatita, princesa, etc. Los muggles eran muy buenos ideando disfraces perversos para las noches de pasión.

—Deja ir al baño a cambiarme.—La castaña comentó depositando un beso en la punta de la nariz. —Tú espérame en la cama.

Malfoy relamió sus labios excitado con la idea de verla dentro de ese mini vestido azul entallado, con pronunciado escote, botas largas, adoraba que usara las esposas en él para atarlo en la cama, mientras lo "castigaba". En cuestión de segundos el rubio ya se encontraba en ropa interior recostado sobre la cama. Uno de los secretos más profundos y escondidos de ese noviazgo, era su fascinación por los juegos de rol en la cama. Un fetiche descubierto por un error de la lavandería, ya que Hermione recogió un paquete que iba para Ginny, un sensual traje de gatúbela que terminaron usando después de una pequeña pelea para reconciliarse. Uno de los favoritos de la serpiente.

—Oficial Granger me he portado muy mal.—Gritó el príncipe de la serpientes tratando de encontrar la posición donde se viera más sensual.—¿Oficial Granger?

El rubio se puso de pie intrigado porque no recibió respuesta a sus peticiones. Se dirigió al baño donde encontró a su novia sentada sobre la taza del baño completamente dormida. Tenía el pantalón en la punta de su pie, agachada sobre su abdomen. Caminó hacia ella para quitarle el disfraz de la mano y cargarla, en brazos la transportó hasta la cama donde la depositó con delicadeza. Era imposible odiar a su hermoso ángel así que saco uno de los aparatos muggles, smartphone, y se dispuso a grabar un ligero ronquido escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

Draco esa mañana despertó de mejor humor del que esperaba. Una noche cargada de sexo salvaje se vio frustrada por una novia con tendencias sádicas pero fue capaz de mantener el recuerdo de ver a su adorada amada roncar como el animal que representaba su casa, un león. Se dio un relajante baño y decidió bajar a desayunar. Ladeo la cabeza al encontrar a los elfos formados en fila mirando por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

—¿Nuevamente la ama Hermione los ha molestado?.—Les cuestiono preocupado captando la atención de los personajes

Uno de ellos se atrevió a dar un paso hacia el rubio, con lagrimas en los ojos se aferró a su playera.

—No Amo Draco.— El elfo comentó con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de evitar que salieran los mocos por su nariz.—Esos ruidosos pelirrojos han invadido la cocina y nos sacaron.

El hombre llevó la mano a la cabeza para peinar el cabello hacia atrás, era muy temprano para tratar con esos magos terroristas. Sin duda ese fin de semana iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Gracias por sus reviews, no soy buena con la comedia pero trato de hacer mis pininos. Espero les guste este capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. Saludos y cuidense.


End file.
